Beyond Brotherhood Collections
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: A collection of oneshots dedicated to our two D. brothers. Note that most of them doesn't fall along with the anime/manga and is in no way related unless otherwise stated. May contain AU. AcexLuffy OR AcexFem!Luffy OR Fem!AcexFem!Luffy OR Fem!AcexLuffy
1. AcexLuffy: Turning Point

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: AcexLuffy**

**Timeline: Pre-series **

**Summary: Ace contemplates on his feelings for Luffy while noticing about the great change he went through as he spent his life with him.**

* * *

Luffy had always been with Ace for as long as the older teen could remember.

When they were young, Luffy was really attached towards him, especially after Sabo's death. At first, Ace found it troublesome because he wasn't used to other people's presence. However as time went by, he grew more comfortable with having Luffy nearby and felt strange whenever he wasn't around. He changed after being brothers with Sabo and Luffy. He changed even more as the importance of Luffy's presence grew along. The quarrels they used to have wasn't as harsh anymore and sometimes, they could go on for a month without fighting. Gradually, Ace became more like how a real kind and caring big brother should be.

While Luffy didn't change much, Ace became more calm and composed. The people around him knew that it was only his outer appearance as Ace could never control the terrible temper he always had. Whenever someone insulted a person close to him (especially Luffy), he would quickly flew into a fit of rage. But he could never get as angry at Luffy anymore.

Even Ace realized that it was weird. There was no way that a normal person would change so drastically out of nowhere, right? As he went for a little soul-searching, he found that he didn't see Luffy the same way as he did when he was a child anymore. While Luffy had grown more important to him, there was some special, mysterious feelings he felt towards him that he couldn't put a finger on. His smiles, his hugs, his compliments and his everything. They all became a huge part of his life.

It wasn't normal at all. It was unusual for a big brother to feel this way towards a younger brother. He could've sworn that he once even daydreamed about kissing Luffy on the lips. How was that supposed to be alright? But then again, they weren't exactly related by blood. In normal circumstances, Ace would've be the first to say that it doesn't matter. However this time, Ace was really glad that they weren't blood-related. If he was in love with Luffy, then it would mean that it's okay for him to do so, right? Even though they are guys, Ace didn't care about that at all and anyone who did would have to answer to his fists. And Luffy... Ace knew that the guy couldn't take anything seriously other than his meat.

"Ace! Ace!"

Speak of the devil.

"Hmm?" Ace gave him his usual smile and patted his head when Luffy came closer.

"I caught a deer all by myself this time! You see, I saw it while I was chasing that bird and thought that I should catch it for dinner! We're going to have meat for dinner! And that was a really fast bird, by the way. Oh, I wonder where it went now," Luffy rambled.

In Ace's standards, catching a deer wasn't that impressive but...

"That's great. Glad to see that you're reliable too," he praised.

"We're going to have lots of yummy meat!"

"And you're going to share it, right?" Ace teased.

Luffy froze and stared at him in silence before he slowly looked away. "No! The meat is all mine!"

"So selfish. You're not going to share some with your big brother?" Ace continued teasing as he brought Luffy into one of his arms. "How about that time whereby you promised to do anything if I helped you with the chores before Dadan got back, hmm? You still haven't repay me back for that."

"Uwah! But the meat IS mine," Luffy whined as he tried to struggle free.

"You eat too much. You're going to grow fat someday."

"But Ace is heavier than I am!"

"Muscles are different from fats, you little joker," Ace argued back and ruffled his hair even more. "And while I eat a lot too, at least I can control myself. You're always trying to raid the fridge and ended up having me to save you from Dadan all the time."

Luffy pouted, something that Ace always found it adorable. "I can't help it! I was hungry," he complained.

"You're always hungry," Ace pointed out. "If you aren't going to let me have the meat then you'll have to do something else for me."

"Something else? But Ace hadn't told me what you want..."

"Think about it yourself. I won't dislike whatever you give me," Ace said before pausing. "Just no more animal poop."

"How about Gramps's poop?"

"No poop."

"Awww..."

After that, they parted ways as Ace needed to do his job for a store in Goa Kingdom. Since he was staying at Dadan's house, he felt that he should provide some financial income to sustain it and give it more furnishing for all of them. Although Dadan was surprised at Ace's goodwill, she understood how much Ace cared for Luffy (he does care for the other bandits too but he just didn't admit it) and wanted him to stay under a better shelter. Dadan hardly interfered with what Ace was doing since he became more sensible and responsible. She did have to pull Ace out from troubles whenever he got into fights with the adults in Goa Kingdom who turned their taunting from him to Luffy who was always by his side.

It wasn't fair that Luffy had to be part of their attention because he was close to Ace. The freckled teen had never wanted Luffy to get involved with their daily taunting. Ace felt that it was also partly his fault since they wouldn't have spoken bad about Luffy if their usual mocking towards Ace himself had worked.

Luffy... he never seemed to care about the adults who spoke bad about him. Ace couldn't imagine Luffy being in his shoes. The guy was easy-going, carefree and happy-go-lucky wherever he went. Living in a life with people constantly judging him put Ace on the edge. He didn't want it happen so much that he would lose his cool in that instant and proceeded to shut their mouths up with any means possible. Their mouth were shut but he wouldn't say the same for the wounds he inflicted on them.

Today was good since there weren't anyone stupid enough to rile him up and it became better when Luffy welcomed him home upon his return.

"Welcome back, Ace!" Luffy greeted cheerfully. Too cheerful to be his normal cheerful.

"I'm back," Ace replied with a grin and kissed his forehead. "Did you have your dinner yet?"

"Nope! They're cooking the deer now."

"You better finish it quick once it's done or else I'm going to steal some for myself," Ace said teasingly.

Luffy puffed out his cheeks at him. "You won't do that," he said confidentially, making Ace raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Because I finally found something to do for Ace! If I did that, Ace wouldn't take my meat away anymore."

"Oh? What kind of weird tricks do you have up there this time?"

"Shishishishishi," Luffy snickered and placed his hands on his hips.

A few seconds passed and Ace could see Luffy's body frame shaking slightly. Looking down, he saw that he was tip-toeing. Was he trying to put poop on his head? If Luffy did that, Ace would drag him to the bathroom and make him get the poop off his head. He wouldn't care if Luffy complained and whined about how much he hated water.

Luffy finally gave up in the end and landed his feet fully on the ground. Before Ace could ask, Luffy suddenly tip-toed again and pressed his lips against his.

"Ace is always giving me kisses on the forehead so I wanted to do that too. But Ace is too tall!" Luffy whined.

The older freckled teen remained still in shock at what Luffy had done. Sure, Luffy didn't mean it in a way that normal people would but Ace couldn't push off the mixed feelings in his stomach. Luffy just kissed him on the lips. It literally felt like a dream come true... and it did. He hoped that Luffy would've done it with a different intention but Ace wasn't the kind to nitpick on these sort of things. Their lips touched and Ace was already happy enough.

"Ace?" Luffy called out, confused. "You don't like it? If you want forehead kisses then you could sit down so that I can reach it better!"

"N-No, it isn't that I don't like it!" Ace quickly protested. Although... another kiss on the forehead by Luffy sounded enticing. However, it was too late right when Ace had spoken up. "I like it. It's just... unexpected, that's all."

"Shishishishi! If you like it then it's alright!"

"You're really..." Ace mumbled before shaking his head.

"I like it too," Luffy admitted and turned his back towards him. "Maybe Ace can have some meat. Only a little!"

As Luffy ran into the kitchen, Ace looked at his back in surprise. What Luffy said was really... unexpected.

Ignoring Dadan's cursing and some loud noises that followed upon Luffy's arrival in the kitchen, Ace placed his fingers on his mouth and chuckled. Everything was starting to look better day by day. For once, Ace didn't have to question on his life. As long as Luffy is around, Ace didn't care about that anymore.


	2. AcexLuffy: Greatest Change

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Angst**

**Pairing: AcexLuffy (slight)**

**Timeline: Pre-Series**

**Summary: The biggest change of Ace's life was when he realized what was of true value. **

* * *

The biggest turning point in his life wasn't when he left Fuschia village. It wasn't during the time when he met Luffy either. Somewhere in between the two events, a major moment occurred and it changed Ace's life greatly. He was still a little brat who needed manners training, was what Dadan would usually say and Ace would pay no heed to her. He was fine the way he was, or so he thought. Although he still treated Luffy as his dear brother, there were times whereby when they quarreled, it got heated up really quick. Of course, it was usually resolved because Luffy was a naturally forgiving person. Even though Ace himself had gotten over the fight, he still couldn't bring himself to apologize.

He was a stubborn brat and Ace didn't like that side of him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the adults from his past to like him and he gave up on trying afterwards. At least he had Dandan, the bandits, Makino and Luffy. Garp didn't count in because Ace would rather die than admit it or else he would be dragged to the nearest Marine Base for training.

However, it was Luffy who triggered that change in him.

It happened during one day when Ace and Luffy had their quarrel again in Goa Kingdom. They were supposed to have another dine and dash day when Luffy didn't keep up with him at the end and they had to work there until evening. Ace was in the bad mood in having to deal with the chefs at the restaurant and Luffy's complaints didn't make it better. It was his fault that had the both of them caught in the first place so Ace should be the first one to open his mouth.

"Ah, shut up already! It was your fault that we got into that mess in the first place," Ace snapped.

"Hey! I didn't know they would find out where I was hiding," Luffy argued.

"You run like a normal person, you idiot! Didn't I tell you to run instead?"

"I'm not as fast as you yet and they were about to catch up to me. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Feh. Maybe it wouldn't happen if you were faster," Ace pointed out and rolled his eyes in frustration. "I should've just let you get caught by yourself instead of trying to save your ass. You're really a troublesome brother. I didn't even get a 'thanks'. Next time it happens, you're on your own."

"I can manage on my own next time!"

"Good! Go ahead!"

After that, they glared at each other before looking away. It was really one of their usual fights whereby they ended up ignoring each other until Luffy forgot about it and started talking to him. Then, Ace would pretend that nothing happened as well and things would return back to normal. However this time, things didn't go their usual way.

"Oh if it isn't Roger's son," a man in his twenties said and came up to them.

"What the hell do you want?" Ace snapped, obviously not in his better moods today.

"How scary," he mocked as two of his own friends caught up to him. "Hey, check this out. Roger's son is being feisty today. I won't be surprised if he suddenly goes insane and tries to destroy this country like his papa. We might be in grave danger here."

"He's just a kid but you might have a point there," the second man spoke and laughed.

"The Marines should've just catch this brat and execute him already before he causes the world any trouble," the third man spoke up this time. "Maybe if we hand over this kid to the Marines by ourselves, we might even get wealthy. This kid has been causing nothing but trouble, after all."

"Me? What did I do?" Luffy asked.

"We're not talking about you!" The three of them exclaimed in unison before they finally noticed his presence. "We're talking about HIM!"

"Ace? He didn't do anything wrong! Don't say bad stuffs about him! I want Ace alive!" Luffy protested and Ace stared at Luffy. "Although he always hit me really hard until my head feel like splitting when we were training and scolds me for everything he did but Ace shouldn't be dead! Take it back!"

"You were the one who caused trouble in the first place!" Ace shouted.

"This kid... he looks like the brat," the man commented. "Are you his brother or something?"

Ace froze when the man started speaking his assumption. Although Luffy and Sabo had always been with him whenever Ace fought them off, they really never paid much attention to them because they were too engrossed in catching him. He remembered these three guys from the days even before he met Sabo... actually, the only reason why he could confirm that was because he didn't know who they were in the first place. If he encountered them after meeting Sabo, he would've remembered them. It was always much more fun and meaningful when he was beating the crap out of someone with his brothers.

Sabo wasn't around now... There was only Ace and Luffy. And he didn't want them to start gunning for Luffy just because they happen to resemble each other a lot.

"He isn't any brother of mine," Ace said.

"What? How could you say that? I'm your brother!" Luffy protested.

Ace felt the urge to slap Luffy on the head. How could he be this dense and oblivious? Couldn't he see that he was trying to save him? As if Luffy hadn't gotten himself into trouble enough for the day. "Don't talk nonsense! I don't have a brother as dimwitted as you," he snapped.

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

"I should be asking you that!"

"Now, now, that isn't the way to talk about your brother."

"He isn't my brother!" Ace barked at the man once more and raised his fist.

In a short moment, they were lying on the ground unconscious after Ace went through with them. He felt a little better now that he took it out on his new punching bags. However, it still wasn't enough for him to fully calm down. He was still frustrated at Luffy for his past two blunders.

"Are they dead?" Luffy asked as he poked their bodies.

"Tch. I'm going home," Ace grumbled and shoved his hands into his pocket. "And don't go around spouting nonsense that you're my brother!"

Of course, Ace just meant for Luffy to keep their brotherhood a secret but he never was good at wording his intentions when he was in a bad mood... or any other times, in fact.

While Luffy didn't take his words to heart as usual, everything started to change when Ace started to ignore him day by day. Some times, Ace would even stay out in order to avoid him. The freckled child was constantly thinking about what happened the other day. If he and Luffy continued to be this close, it was only a matter of time before Luffy would be their new target. Ace was careless. He never thought about this because no one had pointed out to him before. Now that he realized, it was becoming more difficult for him to stay with Luffy without any worries. Even when they were in Dadan's house, the thought of Luffy going through the same thing as he did still haunted him.

Despite being cold and snappy towards him all the time, Ace still obviously cared and looked out for him. Sabo used to say that Ace was very difficult person because he wasn't used to showing his emotions other than anger very well.

Whenever he imagined Luffy in his shoes, Ace couldn't bring himself to talk to him at all. What if it really happened? Luffy wouldn't keep up his smiles and carefree attitude everyday. As annoying as his easy going personality is, Ace still liked Luffy the way he is. He was honest and constantly smiling after every thing that happened. What if it became his fault that destroyed this personality of his? Ace couldn't live with it and would rather Luffy to retain his usual personality. As time went by, it became his routine to avoid Luffy whenever possible.

One day, he was strolling around in Goa Kingdom on his own again.

When he came across a familiar bar whereby he used to visits to get Dadan her beers, he was surprised when Luffy suddenly came flying out of it and collided into Ace, knocking the wind out of him when Luffy landed on him.

"What the hell?!" Ace exclaimed as he tried to get up.

"Ngh..." Luffy groaned before opening his eyes after realizing who he landed on. "Ace!"

"Luffy? What are you doing?" he asked in annoyance but his expression softened when he saw the bruises on Luffy's body. "Wh-what happened to you?

Before them, the three men from before stepped out from the broken door of the bar and sneered down at the two brothers.

"So you're finally here. This brat has been giving us trouble everyday demanding to know where you are. It's annoying how he never disappears, just like you!" the man spat and growled down at the two little figures. "I would've been proud to say that I handed you over for execution but this stupid kid never gives up!"

"I was looking all over for you," Luffy cried and hugged Ace. "You didn't come back after that day and I thought that something happened to you! Stupid Ace! Making all of us worry! Dadan said that you must be selling yourself! Why did you do that, Ace?"

"Sell myself?!" Ace echoed angrily. Probably not what Luffy was thinking but what the heck?

"Don't ignore me!" The man shouted.

"Shut up!" Ace shouted back before turning to Luffy. "Why did you come all the way to look for me? These people are dangerous and you would've been really dead if you keep this up. You never listen to what I say and always looking for trouble!"

"B-but... it's really lonely without Ace..." Luffy sniffled and started to cry. "I-I know that Ace was a-angry because of before. I wanted t-to apologize but Ace never c-came back no matter how much I w-waited. I thought that y-you were really gone for good and I-I don't want it to happen."

"L-Luffy..." Ace murmured.

"I really l-like Ace a lot. I don't want A-Ace to disappear..."

He didn't realize how much he have been hurting Luffy all this time. He was being stupid again, just like what Sabo would say if he were here. He forgot that Luffy didn't have any friends at all. They were always hanging out together and yet Ace forgot this simple fact. Luffy hated being alone out of anything. He could remember the time whereby Luffy cried so hard when he thought Ace was dead. Then they swore to each other that they would be together until the day they set off on their journey... and even beyond that. When Ace cried when Luffy got hurt by that bear because of his carelessness and stubbornness. How long must Ace be an idiot?

"Luffy, I am-"

"Waaaaa! Please don't l-leave me anymore! I'm so sorry, Ace! I didn't mean to steal your plate of meat while you were sleeping!"

"It was you?!" Ace shouted angrily. "Wait, that's what you're apologizing for?! Just how much of a glutton do you think I am, you greedy pig?! Y-You... UGH! You piss me off so much!"

"A-Ace..." Luffy whimpered and looked up at him sadly.

Ace growled and looked away, his cheeks tinted slightly pink. "And don't be stupid. I wasn't going to leave you alone. I just needed to... take care of something," he mumbled.

"R-Really?" Luffy asked and brightened up immediately.

"Y-Yeah. So stop crying already! I don't like crybabies!" Ace snapped and Luffy stopped crying immediately..

"Oi, stop ignoring me!" the man spoke up again in rage.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you," Ace said as he glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "I guess I have to pay you back for hurting Luffy, don't I? Just the right time. I'm in need of some punching bags right now."

After that, the man found himself in the same position as the other day as Ace and Luffy left with their hands intertwined.

"Dadan says that we're going to have meat tonight!"

"Oh? That's great. You're not going to steal any this time or else I'll really ignore you."

* * *

Ace chuckled as he went through that particular memory in his mind.

Ever since that day, he decided to become a much better brother. Luffy was always by his side smiling brightly even as they became closer, which proved that he shouldn't even worry in the first place. Being wanted felt really good, Ace had to admit and it was Luffy who treasured his existence more than anyone else. When Ace came to that fact, he started to change more in order to become a much better brother. Hurting Luffy was definitely what he couldn't bring himself to do anymore, even if it's the little things he used to do in the past. Everytime Luffy cried, his anger would immediately turn into worry. Whenever Luffy does something stupid, it would turn into amusement.

He changed a lot.

"Ace! I'm back," Luffy called out cheerfully and tackled Ace.

Catching Luffy immmediately, he chuckled and lifted him off the ground slightly. "Welcome back. Did you get everything I asked for?"

"Yep! Meat, right?"

"No... I told you to get wood."

"... Oops."

"You..." Ace started before shaking his head. He put Luffy down onto the ground and took his hand into his. "Never mind, let's go and get it together this time. You're really troublesome."

"Shishishishi! Tonight's dinner is going to be meat again!"


	3. AcexLuffy: Marriage Alliance

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance, humor**

**Pairing: AcexLuffy**

**Timeline: Semi-AU. After Marineford war.**

**Summary: Upon surviving the war, Ace has a lot to make up to Luffy for the time they spent apart. However, there was one thing he have to settle first.**

* * *

After the Marineford war was over upon Shanks's arrival, everyone, including Whitebeard and Ace, came out alive.

The Whitebeard's crew immediate reaction was to throw huge celebration with their allies upon their success in recovering their Second Commander. Ace couldn't explain the many emotions running through him but he was more than just grateful for their help in rescuing him from death even though he felt like he deserved it. He was able to find out the answer to his long time question that had been plaguing him ever since he found out he was Gol D. Roger's son. He found a family in the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies who wasted no time in assisting them in the war.

Most importantly, he had Luffy too.

From the time they met until now, Luffy had always been by his side even if it's physically or in Ace's mind. Luffy certainly did worried him throughout the whole ordeal but it was refreshing to see how his little brother had grown so strong. He felt guilty for dragging Luffy into this, he felt concerned over him now that Sengoku announced his father to the world but above all, he was proud at Luffy for his strength and persistence. Would Luffy be able to adapt to his new life now that his heritage was broadcasted? Ace knew that Luffy would be able to pull through no problem. Unlike Ace, Luffy always looked at what was in front of him and nothing else.

"This is delicious!" Luffy said as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"So this is Ace's little brother. I'm not surprised. He's quite an eater too but smaller and definitely more adorable." Izo chuckled and prodded his enlarged cheek pouch.

"Hey! Don't do that when I'm eating!" Luffy protested.

"Oi! Don't bully my little brother," Ace warned playfully and wrapped his arm around Luffy's waist to pull him closer. "And you, eat properly. You're getting mess over your mouth."

"Mmmfghhhamhfff!"

"Whatever you just said." Ace sighed and wiped Luffy's mouth clean with a tissue.

Izo whistled and pretended to wipe a non-existent tear with his sleeve. "I never would've thought I'd see the day Ace being a big brother. It makes me wonder who have we been living with till now."

"Oi!"

"I've told pops about everything and he agreed to set our course towards Amazon Lily to drop the Strawhat off. We'll be there in four days, yoi," Marco announced as he returned from his talk with Whitebeard.

Luffy swallowed the food and sniggered at the newcomer. "Pineapple-head!"

A vein popped on Marco's head as Ace doubled over with laughter at the familiar nickname. "It's Marco, yoi!"

"I want that too!" Luffy said and pointed at the plate of meat a few distance away.

"He isn't listening at all," Marco groaned as his palm connected with his forehead. "He's really your little brother, alright. Except, childishly weirder," he grumbled at Ace who was still trying his best to stop laughing.

"Of course. Luffy is no one's but my little brother," Ace boasted proudly and gave Luffy a quick peck on the lips this time. "And my future wife."

The next thing they know, everyone who was within earshot were choking on their drinks or saliva. And right after that, Ace and Luffy were immediately bombarded with questions about their relationship. Ace simply laughed them off and said that it was no big deal since they weren't related by blood, which wasn't exactly the main problem of this whole thing at all.

Besides, it all started when Luffy listening to Makino's stories and suddenly coming up to Ace saying that he wanted to be with him forever and they should get married. Ace, at that time, had absolutely no problem with that and agreed to it all too happily. He, too, wanted to be with Luffy more than anything at that time. He wasn't attracted to girls and Luffy was the only one who Ace wanted to be with the rest of his life while the younger boy expressed that he felt the same way too. It didn't matter if Luffy understood the word, 'love' but rather, his feelings were there. Luffy never thought of being with anyone else other than Ace after fulfilling his dreams throughout his journey.

Of course, he still wanted to be with his crew as a family but it was a different thing from being with Ace.

"I mean, it's _you_ and the _Strawhat_! This is the most unthinkable combination. The both of you are natural troublemakers!"

"Don't worry, we plan on adopting," Ace reassured. Or rather, Ace planned it since Luffy wouldn't think of something like that in the first place.

"That isn't the problem either!"

"The world is doomed, yoi."

"Let me die before they raise their child!"

"You people are being way too dramatic," Ace exclaimed. "We're not that bad!"

Silence.

"Hey, where is my meat?"

* * *

After the party was over and it was finally time to retreat from the night, Ace brought Luffy to meet Whitebeard. Throughout the party, he had been dragging Luffy, who always seemed to have meat in hand, around to introduce him to the crew, just like how he did when he waved Luffy's wanted poster around when he found out that Luffy gained his first bounty. And the person that Ace wanted Luffy to meet the most is Whitebeard. However, there was another reason why he didn't wait till tomorrow to have them meet. He still had another important topic to discuss with him and if Ace doesn't get it out of the way now, he could forget about sleeping well.

"Pops! I brought Luffy here," Ace announced as he threw open the door happily.

"Hmm? It's already late," Whitebeard commented but sat up to entertain the two brothers nonetheless. "You brats should be resting after the reckless things you pulled during the war. Gurarararara! It must be good to be young."

"Old man Whitebeard is really big," Luffy said in awe. "Do you poop?"

"I told you not to ask that question anymore even before I set off!" Ace exclaimed and slapped a hand over Luffy's mouth while laughing nervously. He really did not want to hear the answer. "He's just kidding, pops."

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at them before laughing again. "If you're really curious-"

"Don't answer him!" Ace interrupted in horror.

"Gurararara! I was just humoring him. Is that all? I've met the little brat now so it's about time the both of you go to sleep unless there is something else you want to discuss with me," Whitebeard said.

"Actually, I was thinking if we could have an alliance with Luffy's crew," Ace suggested as he stretched Luffy's cheeks.

"It has already been established, Ace. Any family of yours is a family of ours."

"No. I meant... a stronger alliance, you know." No, Whitebeard didn't and that was why he prompted Ace to elaborate. "I'm going to marry Lu! That kind of alliance!"

Whitebeard's eyebrows rose above his hairline. He had to admit that it was unexpected for Ace to confess that. Looking at Luffy, Whitebeard could tell that he wasn't really following the conversation with the way he was being awestruck at his room and digging his nose. However, he wasn't opposed to the idea at all. It was just that a marriage wasn't compulsory to strengthen both crew's alliance but he supposed Ace wasn't very well informed. How good it was to be young, Whitebeard thought wistfully.

"If you insist," he said carefully.

After all, he really had nothing against their relationship and the crew would be happy to throw another lively celebration for the both of them. Whitebeard swore he had never seen Ace so happy in his life.

"We're going to get married soon, Lu," Ace said and kissed Luffy's cheek.

"Eh?" Luffy blinked in confusion, not really getting what they had been talking about. But since Ace looked happy... "Okay!"

Ace grinned at Luffy, picked him up and spun him around once. He exited the room after bidding Whitebeard a goodnight with Luffy still being carried in his arms. Having Luffy by his side at last felt great. He wasn't sure if he could let him go again when they arrived at Amazon Lily. Luffy was going to train under Rayleigh for two years. Although Rayleigh was willing to train Ace too, he rejected his offer instead due to his position in the Whitebeard's crew. He still had a lot to make up for and Whitebeard would be there to supervise his growth too.

Once they arrived at Ace's room, he set Luffy down onto the bed carefully. Even after all these years, he still hadn't gotten rid of his protective side. It was difficult enough for him to leave him at Alabasta but the situation at that time didn't allow him to stay longer. He purposely distanced himself at that time so that he wouldn't stray from his purpose. Having Luffy in front of him was pure torture. He had to refrain himself from showing affections towards him the way he did back before Ace left for the seas because he knew that if Ace gave in once, he would've lost every single self-control he had. Ace didn't know how Luffy felt about that but as long as Luffy wasn't alone, Ace supposed that Luffy didn't mind.

He brushed Luffy's bangs to the side tenderly and leaned in to press his lips against Luffy's again. The younger boy didn't mind the contact (but strangely would've if it was anyone else other than Ace) and smiled against the kiss. His face always heated up instinctively whenever Ace does this to him.

"I missed you, Lu," Ace murmured against his lips.

"Me too," Luffy replied in a louder tone and snickered. "I've always wanted to see you again."

"Sorry about that. Back in Alabasta, I was holding back from touching you. You're a huge distraction," he said and chuckled at Luffy's confused look. He often wondered how he knew Luffy returned his affections with how dense and oblivious he was born to be. But when Luffy immediately clung onto him the same way he did when they were kids, Ace was reminded why. He patted the back of Luffy's head and returned the hug. "Were you feeling sad?"

"Nope! Because Ace was still there and I knew that we'd meet again!"

"I'm going to apologize again for having you to meet me in... that situation," Ace managed out. Their reunion could've gone so much better if he weren't captured.

"Shishishishi! I'm just happy to see Ace again!"

"I'm going to make up for the time we've been apart during these four days," Ace promised.

Except, he doubted that it was enough time for him to do so. They still have the time after Luffy's training, after all. As long as the both of them remained in this world, Ace will have as much time as he want to make up for it. But right now, he just wanted to do what he could.

He pushed Luffy down onto the bed and they smiled at each other before the night between them started.

* * *

In the Marines Base office for the highest ranking of officers, Garp picked up his cup of coffee and scanned his eyes through the latest news to start his day off. Sadly, he never got through the headlines in today's paper.

**Breaking News!**

**Marriage Alliance**

**Whitebeard Pirates and Strawhat Pirates**

**Between Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy**

Brown liquid flew out of Garp's mouth as his eyes bugged out at the content above the pictures of his two cheeky grandsons' faces smiling up at him.

"ACE! LUFFY!" he roared throughout the whole island.


	4. AcexLuffy: Happy Birthday, Lu!

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: AcexLuffy **

**Timeline: After Marineford war. Alive!Ace, Alive!Whitebeard. Revived!Secon Island**

**Summary: It's Luffy's birthday and Ace planned to celebrate with him even if it means leaving his crew for the day to go to where Luffy is. **

* * *

It was another day at the Moby Dick, at least it was what the crew thought.

Their Second Commander was up early, which means something has to go really wrong, and immediately went to do his own work without having his breakfast. Throughout the morning, he was jumping around on the deck with a long pink ribbon in hand or if not, he would be running through the hallways with something in hand as though he was gathering something. Hopefully, he wasn't trying to invent. No one really knew what happened after the toaster went off like a ticking bomb. However, it was still amazing to see Ace this excited despite the lack of sleep and food. Now if he were to apply this enthusiasm to his assigned work.

Has he finally cracked? No one wanted to approach him when he was in this hyperactive state, fearing that they might end up somewhere on the mast. The last time he was a bundle of energy was when his little brother got his first wanted poster.

In the afternoon, Ace finally calmed down and called all the commanders on the ship for a very important meeting. Even Whitebeard was there (tempted by the sake Ace brought) so you'd have to wonder if something really happened. Did he burn a church during his getaway on an island? Did his bounty rose a few zeros? Did he decide to become a woman? Was he finally getting tired of not wearing a shirt?

While they were running through the different possibilities in their mind, Ace took a deep dramatic breath.

"It's Luffy's birthday!"

"...What?"

"Didn't you hear me? It's Luffy's birthday and naturally, I'm going to celebrate with him. His crew is going to the hot springs at Secon Island and he was nice enough to invite his big brother!"

No one was sure if he was going for the sake of Luffy's birthday or a naked Luffy in the hotsprings.

Marco's eyebrow twitched and let out an exasperated sigh while the others looked at him in amusement. No wonder he was busy the whole day and because of that, Marco doubted he did any paperwork. "Then go, yoi. Do you have to gather us for this? It's not like you're going to listen if anyone tries to stop you anyway."

"That was the plan but I have a huge problem."

"Did your striker break down?" Jozu asked.

"Of course not... at least, I think it didn't but it's something more urgent," Ace pressed while the others looked at him in question. "I still haven't decided on what to give Luffy!"

"You're an idiot, yoi."

"Thanks, Marco but that isn't helping!"

Meanwhile, Whitebeard was enjoying his rare chance of having sake. He always knew that Ace has an exceptionally soft spot for the captain of the Strawhat Pirates. After what happened in the Marineford war, Whitebeard and the rest could understand why. It was difficult to make an enemy out of him unless you're born a moron trying to play justice. Ace always made a big deal whenever Luffy was involved. He didn't manage to get a wink of sleep when Ace was telling him about Luffy's latest exploits in Punk Hazard. Not the best place that Whitebeard would recommend anyone to go to but whatever works.

Right after that day, he woke up to Ace screaming bloody murder about Law's and Luffy's new alliance.

It wasn't as though they're going to get married and it didn't help that the newspaper publisher put their smiling faces next to each other and the word 'alliance' above it. It took all of them to stop Ace from going after someone who saved his life.

"What does your brother like?" Whitebeard asked, deciding to humor him when the panicking was starting to get out of hand.

"Meat but I can't give him that every year," Ace exclaimed as he waved his arms around madly. "He likes anything weird and strange too but I don't think anything can top that skeleton in his crew."

"Give him something big then," Jozu suggested.

"I could give him a Moby Dick."

"Are you insane, yoi?!"

Izo rolled his eyes. "Do you think our ship is that easy to produce? You only have a few minutes left and I don't think even the best shipwright could make a small cruise in that short amount of time."

"I'll just give him this one then!"

"Calm down and quit behaving like an idiot," Marco growled and slapped Ace over in the head.

"What am I supposed to do? I tried looking for something in every island I come across but they don't have anything Luffy might really like," Ace groaned.

And he really wanted Luffy to be happy at his present.

"He loves you, doesn't he? Wouldn't be yourself enough for a present?" Izo pointed out.

"Are you asking me to wrap myself in a ribbon and just give it to him? He'll try and eat me," Ace said. Although, it wasn't what Izo had in mind at all. "His hunger for meat gets worse when it's his birthday."

"It sounds like you when it was on yours and Marco had to stay in his human form the whole day," Haruta mused.

"Really? Hey, wait a minute..." Ace trailed off as his gaze shifted towards Marco. Soon, everyone got what Ace was thinking off and started to turn their heads too.

"... What, yoi?"

* * *

The Strawhat Pirates finally arrived at Secon Island. The last time they went there, they were too busy with dealing with Z to enjoy their time. After that, the island was revived by the marines and resumed it's previous attraction. And because it was Luffy's birthday, all of them decided to take a break together and relax for the day. Only, there was actually a reason for them to to do so out of the days they had been doing practically nothing but play during their time sailing.

When they got off their ship, they were filled with excitement for the hot springs. They were planning to head there right away but to their surprise, Luffy insisted on waiting for Ace before that. They never knew that Luffy could show patience during his time of hype but they assume that it was because he really wanted to meet Ace more than going to the hotsprings. Or maybe Ace brought him a year supply of meat that Luffy couldn't wait to get his hands on. Either way, all of them had to wait at the port that they agreed to meet on until Ace finally came into view.

"Ace!" Luffy called out happily and rushed over to tackle his brother. "You came! And why does your face look funny?"

"Woah, you look like you went into two island worth of marines. Are you alright?" Usopp asked.

"Y-Yeah. I was trying to catch Luffy's present but it got away in the end. Damn, Marco was quick."

Just what was Ace trying to give Luffy?

"Shishishishi! It's alright. I'm just happy that Ace is here," Luffy said.

While Ace was hugging Luffy tightly out of happiness, the rest of the crew left them behind to do their own sightseeing in the city. For the whole twenty inutes, Luffy was trying to struggle his way out as the a crowd started to form around them so that he could finally go to the hot springs and have some of their delicious food at the resort.

* * *

"This feels great," Ace commented as he relaxed himself in the water.

"Yahoo!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped into the tub, causing Ace to blush when his nakedness was in full view before he had to close his eyes to shield himself from the huge splash that Luffy caused.

"Don't do that, Lu," Ace scolded slightly before chuckling at his enthusiasm and pulled him onto his lap. "Happy birthday, Lu."

It was sad how they were unable to meet often due to the fact that they are in seperate crews. Until Luffy successfully becomes the Pirate King, Ace would have to tolerate with the days without him. Five years ago, they were together so often that Ace never thought of feeling they promised to at least be there to celebrate each other's birthday during their time on the sea.

Luffy snickered and rested himself within Ace's hold. He let out a soft yelp when he felt Ace's hand squeezing his butt while his mouth suddenly latched itself onto his shoulder and started to suck softly on the spot.

"A-Ace?" Luffy couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips

"I owe you too much, Luffy," Ace replied and darted his tongue out against his skin.

Slowly, he trailed across Luffy's shoulder and up against his neck. Listening to Luffy's unsuppressed moans and mewls only made him want to tease him even more. However, this is only as far as he was willing to go since they are in a public bath, after all. Despite the almost emptiness of this place which was only revived after the town exploded, Ace would like to keep private things in rooms.

However, that didn't stop him from trailing his fingers along Luffy's chin before turning his face towards him so that he could press his lips against Luffy's. In a second, Luffy's heart started thundering against his chest when Ace slipped his tongue past his slightly parted slips. The lack of breath was seemed slightly unbearable but the younger teen was more focused on returning the kiss by pushing his face closer to Ace's. After they parted their mouths for awhile, Ace suddenly leaned in and kissed Luffy's lips again while the smaller one let out a small sound of surprise.

This kiss lasted much shorter when Ace finally released Luffy from his assault.

"You're really not used to this, are you?" Ace teased.

"Ace is much more experienced..." Luffy mumbled with a pout.

"Oi, oi. Don't go around assuming things. I hadn't done something like this with anyone else."

Luffy blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "Eh? I thought that Ace already knew how to do it way before. Sanji told me that some people are good kissers nature-ly... or something like that."

"Naturally," Ace corrected and grinned. "And I'm one of those good kissers."

"Really? It felt kind of normal. Like how Law gave me this CIP (CPR) thing when after someone saved me from drowning. Only without the tongue moving around weirdly in my mouth."

"He what?!" Ace roared.

Happy birthday, Luffy.


	5. AcexLuffy: Son

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Pairing: AcexLuffy, Hints of MarcoxSanji**

**Timeline: Semi-AU, Future**

**Warnings: MPREG**

**Summary: With a new addition to the family, Ace mused on the possible troubles this little one is going to make. Meanwhile, it wasn't all that different from what he dealt with.**

* * *

When their child was born, Ace couldn't be happier until Garp decided that it would be a good idea to snatch the newborn for a moment to point him up to the sun, declaring that he will be a fine marine one day. Of course, Ace didn't tolerate his stupidity any longer and kicked him out of the room after retrieving his son. Marine? Pft, Ace thought distastefully. Although Ace wouldn't hold it against his son no matter which path he took, he doubt that he would be easily accepted in the Marines. It was full of narrow-minded dimwits who prattle along about Justice when they couldn't brew a nice cup of coffee.

A pirate, on the other hand, would be a fine idea if he were to start off with his own crew. Well, that would depend on which parent would this newborn take after more in terms of personality. He silently hoped that it wouldn't be Luffy or else he'd grow his white hair earlier than he should but on the other hand, taking after himself would be a bad idea too.

This baby was going to be a handful.

Five years later, Ace confirmed his thoughts. Their son, which they decided to name 'Portgas D. Ruffie' after ridiculous sounding names flying out from Luffy's mouth like 'Meat-King', 'Meat-Monkey' and even 'Gonzales', turned out to be tougher to handle than average kids.

The brat inherited Luffy's facial shape and hair although the eyes and freckles were passed down from Ace. While the toddler was unsurprisingly a huge glutton, he also gotten Ace's temper. Meanwhile, Ace found it difficult to resist Ruffie's charms which was undoubtedly handed down by his 'mother'. And hopefully, he didn't get Luffy's dimwitted-ness too.

As they were living in a small cottage in Fuschia village, Ace was desperately trying to get some rest.

"Help! He is eating me!" Luffy shouted as he tried to get Ruffie's mouth out of his hair.

Ace sighed and placed down his book back onto his lap. "He just want something in his mouth, Lu. Give him to me," he offered.

After Ruffie was placed in his arms, he poked his finger against his tiny mouth, which opened without hesitation and the toddler began sucking happily on it. Why didn't they get a pacifier? Ace could briefly remembered that he gotten a few before but they never seemed to be present when they needed to be. Oh well, Ruffie wasn't exactly choosy either. He was even willing to bite on Ace's necklace, hoping that it'd break so that he could swallow those delicious looking red 'candy'.

Luffy pouted and leaned his body frame against Ace's arm. "I thought that he was going to eat me."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "He isn't strong enough to do that and you used to try and eat Dadan's hair too, remember?"

"Nope."

"Thought so," Ace muttered and diverted his attention back to Ruffie. "He is five this year, isn't he? It's about time we should try to teach him how to speak and probably walk without using the baby walker."

"Speak? I thought he can already do that."

"Baby noises aren't words, Lu," Ace reminded. They should have taught him way, _way _earlier but having to deal with both of their antics was making it difficult for Ace to focus. "For starters, we can try to get him to call us father. It'd be confusing if he'd have to call us that so why don't we get him to call you 'mom'?"

Luffy made a face at that. "No way! I'm not a girl!"

"I was kidding, Lu," Ace reassured with a small smile. He would like to point out the many things that would define Luffy as a girl but he wouldn't want to make his lover angry now. "How does 'papa' sound to you then? It does fit better than other terms I know of."

"That could work," Luffy said easily and turned to Ruffie, who was looking at them with curious eyes. "Alright! From now on, you're going to call me papa, got it?"

"Babu!"

"This is difficult," Luffy whined.

"That was a nice try," Ace said sarcastically and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Okay, little one, try calling me pops."

Ruffie blinked and tilted his head. "Poo?"

Close enough.

Ace wished that Luffy wouldn't laugh though. It was making things difficult. Really, he could already feel that this troublemaker was going to be the death of him. Baby steps, Ace thought patiently as he blew out some pent up air. He couldn't be angry at Ruffie either after seeing how he mimicked Luffy's laughter after he heard it. Or maybe it was just that he had long given in to Luffy that both papa and the son always managed to get away with anything they should held accounted for.

He still hadn't forgiven the both of them for almost setting the kitchen into flames while trying to get the cookie jar by the way.

* * *

It was this period of time whereby Ace was glad that there are reliable friends he could count on.

After decided to take a rest (Ace, mostly since Luffy only contributed to the messes), Ace asked Marco and Sanji to babysit them. It was only logical. Ruffie loved Sanji's congee and so did Luffy when Ace had to stop him from stealing their son's food. Meanwhile, Ruffie had taken a liking to Marco too after witnessing his transformation. Although, Ace had a feeling that Ruffie wanted to eat him more than anything else but Marco didn't need to know that.

They initially asked Zoro to help but after that time whereby he fell asleep and they had to walk in on Ruffie playing with his dangerous swords, Ace thought that the green haired swordsman should never have a child.

Besides, it was more convenient since Marco could fly over whenever possible and Sanji was the only person he allowed to ride on his back. If not, Sanji was capable to aerial movements too.

"Oi, don't play with your food," Sanji scolded lightly before glaring at Luffy. "And don't steal his food! Why would you want to steal from your own son anyway? Get Ace to make something for you!"

"But they looked really good! Come on, Ruffie, you could share some with me!"

"Eeee!" Ruffie protested and held the bowl protectively against himself.

Sanji rolled his eyes and turned to Ace who was relaxing nicely on the couch. "Mind babysitting your lover? It'd be ridiculous if he fought with your son over a bowl of porridge."

"Ooo aaa!" Ruffie giggled as he literally face-food into the bowl. "Wee!"

"Come here, Lu," Ace said after seeing how Luffy looked as though he was about to pounce on their son. It wouldn't be good if he developed an idea of eating the porridge off his face too. When Luffy did as he was told, Ace wasted no time in pulling his little lover against his side and kissed his forehead. "So troublesome."

"Eeeeeh!" Ruffie whined after watching the interaction, wanting that kiss on the forehead too.

"Finish your food, kid," Sanji said in exasperation and shoved the spoon into Ruffie's mouth, who successfully quieted down and munched happily on the congee instead. "We're not going to have kids, are we?" he asked Marco.

"Up to you, yoi."

"If we are, you're going to be the one taking care of it," Sanji joked.

Marco raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You sound like you want one. You can ask Luffy to get Ivankov or that supernova kid, Law again. Whichever makes you happier, yoi," he said with a small twitch on the corner of his lips.

"I'll pass," Sanji replied dryly while dabbing the cloth against Ruffie's face to clean it free from the dribble of food.

After that, Ruffie crawled towards Ace and Luffy, reaching his arms out to them and demanded to be picked up. With a swift movement of his hand, Ace picked the toddler up and placed him on his stomach. As long as Ruffie didn't make much noise or tried to fight with Luffy over his attention, his resting day was as good as fulfilled. Despite being his 'mother', Luffy acted as though he was his brother instead and Ace always ended up being caught in between.

For example like now, when Ace started to brush his hand through Ruffie's hair, Luffy would start whining until he did the same to him. In the end, both were easily content and snuggled against Ace with smiles on their face.

Ruffie certainly took after Luffy alright, Ace mused fondly as the both of them slowly fell asleep against him.


End file.
